


moonlight

by kouri



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Cuddling, Unresolved Romantic Tension, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouri/pseuds/kouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is.. I don't know.. i can only write drabbles lately.. just take it bye</p></blockquote>





	moonlight

“I’m really happy to be here with you,” he mumbled, “…I’m sorry.” Awkwardly, Inigo, or per se, _Laslow_ , delicately unbuttoned the quiet redhead’s tattered armor.  Inigo sighed, not used to the atmosphere that they both were currently in, he missed the old Severa. “Do you miss them?” knowing the actions of his words would end badly, to his surprise, he felt her shake slightly within her smallclothes.

“Why did we have to leave them again, Inigo?” her words stung him with every purse of her lips, Severa kept a neutral face to hide her feelings, while he just silently held her. Awkwardness hanged in the atmosphere, a sudden cold wind brushing the both of them. An instinct to huddle her for comfort came to the mercenary’s mind, but stopped midway before realizing what he was about to do.  Instead, she did it for him. Heat pooled in his stomach, he had been hoping it wouldn’t travel to his…Gods _,_ he couldn’t bear with that right now.

How _pathetic_ he was, thinking about getting off to a girl that normally mumbled “I hate you,” or any backhanded compliment, but she had been the complete opposite up to now.  What could he do? She was half-naked. At this point, it’d turn into love –no, sex, to make themselves feel better. At least...that's what he thought.

Severa enjoyed the silence, oblivious to Inigo’s innermost thoughts, this was a rare occurrence for the both of them, and she favored every second of it. “Inigo,” she pursed her lips, “why is it that you’re only like this when we’re alone?” The mood shift comforted him, but the feeling was not mutual.

“Heh, for starters, if we were ever alone like this, you’d kill me,” his signature smirk went on as he continued, “…second, would you like to…change that?” To his dismay, he meant it. He loved everything about her. Her “ice queen” features, how she had a signature grumble, and how she hated his stupid smile. “You know, this is a bad time to ask me out to one of your stupid tea parties or whatever,” she paused, knowing she had not answered the shining question, “—second, no.  I don’t have time to hang out with nefarious flirts. Way to treat a lady when she’s sad, Inigo.”

Except it wasn’t how he flirted with her, or how he made her flush with red with compliments she thought were empty. He loved to be here like this, together in each other’s arms and simply enjoying the silence. It’d be the perfect time to confess right here and now, even though they were sad only a few minutes ago.

Silence dawned once more on the both of them, Severa seemed to be falling asleep, whilst she huddled close to the surprisingly built chest that belonged to him. “You mean a lot to me, you know. I...just wanted to say that…I love you.”

“Dumbass, I love you too. Don’t expect me to say that again,” she turned away from him to hide the fact that her face was flushed with red, “…why are you trying to go down on me when I’m like this? You’re so weird.” Inigo chuckled awkwardly, knowing that his answer could go down horribly or surprisingly good.  Was he to confess to her now, in such an uncanny moment? Gods, she’d think of him as more of a fool than he already was. Besides, it was an old childhood crush, there's no way she would return the feelings back. However...

Despite the silence that fell, Severa, once more, snuggled up to him, closing her eyes. The soft, yet strong side of her was what he loved, and yet…he just couldn’t tell her.

“Goodnight, Severa.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is.. I don't know.. i can only write drabbles lately.. just take it bye


End file.
